Innocence
by CoconutPrincess
Summary: One sunny morning and Kate thoughts on her past. Set after being rescued, but before coming back to the island.


_**A/N: **__Soooo, I know that last episode of lost was aired 4 years ago but believe it or not. I haven't seen it yet. I've seen season 1 when it first came out but never had a chance to watch it all. But now, I decided it's time for me to come back and I am soooo lost. I'm obsessed, definitely the best show ever. That is why, I decided to come back to writing. I may not be the best writer, my English my be a bit off sometimes, but I enjoy it and hopefully some of you will enjoy my little story :) Have a wonderful day :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly, I do not own 'Lost', if I would there would be much more Jate and both, Jack and Kate would get a proper smack in the head for being stupid and stubborn sometimes :)_

_**Innocence**_

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

Sun was rising slowly, getting rid of the darkness in their bedroom. After the rain smell was everywhere, slightly tingling her nose, slowly waking her up, causing her to open her eyes. Her lips forming into a smile when she felt his strong arm holding her safely. Kate didn't open her eyes, enjoying that calm moment before they have to wake up and start their daily routine. Even after those years, she still couldn't believe that she lies in bed with that amazing man, holding her tight. She still couldn't believe that, even though, he knew about her troubled past, Jack still was with her. Even after everything that happened on the island, even after everything they had to deal with. Death of the rest, raising Aaron, her trial. Every problems they had, every mountain they had to climb, they fought it and they won.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing sun rays slowly approaching their bed.

Another day, another happy day. How come everything in her life was so perfect now. Morning coffee they're going to share, kiss he's going to give her before leaving for work, even the argument they had last night about him getting on the plane again. Everything seemed so perfect, almost unreal.

_I__ wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Being on the island was the worst and the best experience she's ever had. Dramatic and happy memories mixed up together. Death, love, happiness, sadness. Mixture of all emotions, fresh start. Everything in her life did lead her to that point. Killing her father, life as a fugitive, loneliness, hell even sleeping with Sawyer. Everything had an impact on her life, everything was so precious and she wouldn't change a thing. It was all worth it.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

Sun reached her face, blinding her for a moment. She smiled and turned, facing Jack. Slowly touching wrinkles on his forehead, gently moving to his eyes, nose and lips. She loved everything about his face. Every little imperfection. For her he was perfect. All the memories, she still couldn't believe that she reached the point in her life when she was truly happy. She's grown up in the past couple of year and so did he. But she can't hate herself for being young and stupid just because if she'd change anything, they probably wouldn't be together. If she made different choices, she'd probably be living in Iowa, having a couple of kids with Tom. Or if she wouldn't get caught in Australia... Everything was so perfect now, she truly started a new life, just like he said. She was grateful for that and enjoyed every single day.

"Good Morning" sleepy voice said. "Are you checking me out?"

She smiled, everything was just perfect in its own imperfect way.

**Thanks you for reading, any feedback is appreciated, even though I know, not a lot of people is interested in Lost fanfictions any more :(**


End file.
